Thundercats get in a fight
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Wilykit and Wilykat have gotten into a fight and now they are not talking to each other. Can things be fixed?


Today the Thundercats sat down to breakfast. "Morning," Wilykit said.

"Yes morning," Wilykat said.

"Good morning Thunderkittens." Cheetara said.

Panthro walked in and he didn't look to happy. He just ate his breakfast and went out and slammed the door.

"Boy what's his problem?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah what is eating Panthro?" Wilykit asked.

'Oh nothing he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Tygra said.

"What does that mean?" Wilykat asked.

"It means he woke up in bad mood." Cheetara said.

"Oh," the kittens said.

A bit later. "Have you guy's ever woken on the wrong side of the bed?" Wilykit said.

"Oh yes we have, plenty of times." Lion-o said.

"Everybody does once in awhile." Snarf said.

"What if more than one person wakes up on the wrong side of bed in the same day?" Wilykat asked.

"Well let's just hope those two people don't cross each other, because that could mean a big fight," Cheetara said.

"Oh," Wilykat said.

The next day. The twins woke up. Wilykat yawn and sat up. Wilykit sat up too and stretched. She hung her feet in Wilykat's face she didn't do it on purpose. They slept on a bunk beds and that happens sometimes. Today Wilykat was in a foul mood.

"Wilykit! Get your stupid feet out of my face!" Wilykat snapped.

Wilykit looked him in eye. "My feet aren't stupid Grump and they're not in your face!" she said.

"Now get your stupid face out of my face!" Wilykat said.

"Oh yeah you're the one who's stupid Wilykat, I'm running to the bathroom and locking the door." Wilykit said then ran off.

"HEY!" Wilykat said.

Wilykit took a long time to freshen up. Wilykat was banging on the door. "Let me in you little stink!" Wilykat said.

"Wilykat don't bang on doors and shout." Panthro said.

"But she hung her feet in face, she called me a grump, and she ran a head and locked the door," Wilykat said.

"That is no reason to be banging on doors and shouting," Panthro said.

Wilykit came out. "Good morning Panthro," Wilykit said.

"Morning Wilykit, be more pleasant like Wilykit," Panthro said leaving.

Wilykat growled. "I'm not speaking to her again as long as I live!" Wilykat said.

"You got deal," Wilykit said.

At breakfast Wilykit and Wilykat sat far away from each other.

They went out a bit later. Wilykit went to do her own thing and Wilykat went to do something else. Wilykit came back. "Hey where's Wilykat?" Lion-o asked.

"Beats me," Wilykit said.

Wilykat came up.

"How about you two work on that tree house Panthro helped you start?" Snarf said.

Wilykit climbed up the ladder. "If a certain someone thinks he can take over my half of the tree house he's sorely mistaken." she said.

Wilykat climbed up. "If a certain bathroom hogging stinker, thinks she can have the tree house all to herself she's even more mistaken." he said.

Wilykit drew a line down the middle. "This is my half if a certain overly loud jerk so much as crosses it," she said.

"This is my half if stuck up girl so much as crosses," Wilykat said.

It started to rain and they continued to argue.

"Wilykat and Wilykit use your common sense and get out of the rain!" Tygra said.

They rushed in. "Now dry off before you catch a cold," Snarf said.

Wilykit took her clay which Wilykat made into some dragons. She made it into a big lump. "Hey it took me a week to make those," Wilykat said.

"It's my clay and you have no right," Wilykit said.

"I have every right you use my stuff all the time," Wilykat said. "You had no right to put my puzzle together," he said smacking the pieces apart.

"Hey that took me a week and half to put together!" Wilykit said.

Their shouting continued.

"Stop shouting!" Panthro said.

"He called me names!" Wilykit said.

"She started it!" Wilykat said.

"I don't care I want this fighting to stop." Panthro said.

The arguing continued. Then Snarf whistled loudly. That got everyone's attention.

"I had no idea you could whistle so loud Snarf," Wilykit said.

"Well I can, I speak for everyone when I say we all had enough of this fighting, even people who care about each other fight," Snarf said.

"Snarf is right even we get into arguments," Lion-o said.

"Yes I bet you two don't even remember what you are fighting about," Snarf said.

"I can't remember," Wilykat said.

"Neither can I," Wilykit said.

"They lose their tempers, yell, and even call each other bad names, but soon it all blows over," Snarf said.

"Like that storm just did," Wilykat said.

"Yes and look what happened," Snarf said.

"A rainbow," Wilykit said.

"Yes that happens after a big storm it's very lovely," Snarf said.

"Yes, it is," Wilykat said.

Wilykit and Wilykat hugged and made up.


End file.
